infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumping
__TOC__ Overview Jumping is the ability known only to Metajin, it allows them to use this power to transport their molecules from one location to another in a split second, disappearing and reappearing in the desired area. This is achieved by the Metajin, as Eve has put, "Reaching inside to the warm center of themselves, a Metajin taps into their heart and through it the Source...". Seemingly, a Metajin merely draws upon the energy and allows it to 'sweep them away' to the location they wish to arrive in. The more accurate the Metajin pictures the location, or in other words the more information they know of it, the closer they arrive at the desired location. However, say if traveling to a new world, they may appear in a random spot along its surface as it is an unknown territory. Metajin do not learn this skill of teleportation. Instead, it is a natural instinct that even their children have a loose grasp on. The instinct may be refined and trained, allowing for swifter Jumping and more accurate locating. Anything touching a Metajin comes with them (including a thin layer of dirt under the Metajin's feet) as the item or persons molecules are swept away with them. Techniques Variations: Each Metajin's Jump is unique to them and them alone, much like a fingerprint. Upon use, Jumps may generate many different shades of smoke, sparks, bangs, odors, etc that range dramatically from one to another. The Jump's properties will never change naturally, however it has been recorded some Jumps have been altered through extreme magic. Though difficult to change, masters of the skill have been known to mask their teleportations, hiding any and all effects for stealth purposes. The Dark Jumper's branch of Jump tends to turn darker, due to the strong magic of the Void. Bright colors are muted and the smell of sulfur lingers. *''Skills: A Metajin's skill in teleportation matures with age, refining as they grow into adulthood, though like everything this may vary as a child's talent may exceed their age. **'Plane Jumping': Jumping not only allows Metajin to slide through the walls of dimensions, but also across the place of the current dimension. Meaning, from one location in a world to another. However, this requires a great deal of control and discipline to achieve. ** '''Portals': A useful skill for Jumpers is to hone their skills to such a degree they may create portals (which may vary in size and shape, larger portals taking more power and concentration to maintain). The portals are preferred to traditional Jumping, due to their stability and ease (many Metajin find it easier to create portals in time with practice). Portals may also be placed in a location for a short or long period of time, a temporary gateway for Metajin and items to pass through. These tend to share attributes of the Metajin's Jumping (such as a Metajin who generates purple sparks when Jumping will create a portal with purple edges). Portals may also be rigged to an item (an example being a stone rigged to transport anyone who touches it directly to another location, leaving the rigged item in its current one). This is useful for traps or to allow certain members of a group to arrive in secret. Trivia *The only known Jump that has been replicated and does not vary is that of the Royal Family, each leader strangely holding the same elements.